deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Tooth
Needles Kane, often referred to as Sweet Tooth, is the main villain-protagonist from the video game series: Twisted Metal. He previously fought The Joker in the 62nd episode of Death Battle, Joker VS Sweet Tooth. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Sweet Tooth vs Adam MacIntyre * Blaze the Cat VS Sweet Tooth * Sweet Tooth vs Captain Falcon *Wario vs Sweet Tooth * Sweet Tooth vs. Dallas * Sweet Tooth vs Jason Voorhees * Jeff the Killer vs Sweet Tooth * Sweet Tooth vs Mad Max * Naughty Bear vs. Sweet Tooth * Ronald McDonald vs Needles Kane * Sweet Tooth vs. The Pyro * Sweet Tooth vs. Springtrap * Tracer Vs Sweet Tooth * Needles Kane vs Vanellope Von Schweetz Battle Royale *Burn'in rubber Battle Royale Completed Fights * Sweet Tooth VS Frankenstein (Death Race) * The Joker vs. Sweet Tooth (Fanon version) * Roadhog Vs. Sweet Tooth * Violet VS Sweet Tooth Possible Opponents * Ghost Rider * Frank West * Yang Xiao Long History Though his backstory and motivation has varied from various games in the Twisted Metal series, one thing has remained consistent, Marcus "Needles" Kane was a psychotic serial killer who loved what he did: kill people while dressed as a clown with a machete or his iconic combat ice cream truck, the "Sweet Tooth" while competing in various Twisted Metal tournaments to get one wish from Calypso. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Real name: Marcus "Needles" Kane * Age: approx. 42 * Height: 5'9" | 175 cm * Weight: 185 lbs | 84 kg * Approx. body count: 1,000 * Best friend: a paper bag Weapons * Signature machete * Molotovs * Rocket launcher * 12-gauge shot gun * Chainsaw * Land mines Sweet Tooth * Modified Chevrolet step van * Specializes in armor and damage output * Weapons ** Dual Gatling guns ** Missiles ** Laughing Ghost ** Flight ** Gatling gun ** Sweet Bot transformation ** Sweet Slam ** Laughing Death Feats * Won Twisted Metal numerous times * Killed Calypso twice * Murdered an entire hospital * Ran Twisted Metal once * Survived electric chair & escaped * Strong enough to throw people out of reinforced windows Gallery Needles (1995).png|Sweet Tooth as he appears in Twisted Metal (1995) Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth as he appears in Twisted Metal 2.png|Sweet Tooth as he appears in Twisted Metal 2 Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth himself as he appears in Twisted Metal Black.png|Sweet Tooth himself as he appears in Twisted Metal: Black Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth himself as he appears in Twisted Metal Head-On.png|Sweet Tooth himself as he appears in Twisted Metal: Head-On Sweet Tooth (PSASBR).jpg|A Close-Up of Sweet Tooth as he appears in the PSABR Twisted Metal - The Sweet Tooth Vehicle as seen in Twisted Metal Black.png|The Sweet Tooth Vehicle as seen in Twisted Metal: Black Twisted Metal - The Dark Tooth Vehicle as seen in Twisted Metal Head On.png|The Dark Tooth Vehicle as seen in Twisted Metal: Head-On Twisted Metal - Tower Tooth as seen in Twisted Metal Head On.png|Tower Tooth as seen in Twisted Metal Head On Needles (TMII).jpeg|As he appears in Twisted Metal III Playstation all stars battle royale sweet tooth by acdramon-d5kp0pi.png|As he appears in PSASBR Needles (TM4).jpeg|As he appears in Twisted Metal 4 Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth as he appears in the 2013 version of Twisted Metal.png|Sweet Tooth as he appears in the 2012 version of Twisted Metal Kratos Needles PSASBR.png|Facing Kratos in PSASBR GoldTooth.jpeg|The Gold Tooth vehicle as seen in Twisted Metal: Lost Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth as he appears in the Lost Endings of the first Twisted Metal game.png|Sweet Tooth as he appears in the Lost Endings of the first Twisted Metal game Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth sitting on the front side of his vehicle with an ice cream cone on hand as seen as a knife via water reflection.png|Sweet Tooth sitting on the front side of his vehicle with an ice cream cone on hand as seen as a knife via water reflection Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth in a place that is set on fire in the unreleased Habor City game.png|Sweet Tooth in a place that is set on fire in the unreleased Habor City game Twisted Metal - The Sweet Tooth Vehicle transformed into Sweet Bot as seen in the 2012 version of Twisted Metal.png|The Sweet Tooth Vehicle transformed into Sweet Bot as seen in the 2012 version of Twisted Metal Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth's Carnival of Carnage.png|Sweet Tooth's Carnival of Carnage Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Sony Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Psychopaths Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Mascots Category:Antagonists Category:Vehicle Users Category:Twisted Metal Characters Category:Machete Wielders Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bombers Category:Home Console Characters Category:Clown Category:Demon Category:Mecha wielder Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Warrior Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Combatants